1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of boots, and more particularly to the field of skate boots, such as for ice and roller skating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three important features of a boot, especially for competitive athletes, are control, comfort, and weight. A skater desires a high level of control in transferring leg and foot movements into boot movements, while maintaining a high level of comfort. Additionally, a light boot requires less skater exertion to manipulate, thereby providing a more efficient transfer of energy into propulsion. Sport boots for skating, such as ice or roller skating, are typically made by one of two methods. Higher-end boots tend to be hand made of textile materials, while mass produced boots are generally molded out of stiff plastics and incorporate cushion inserts. Each method offers conveniences and advantages along with associated disadvantages.
Hand made boots are crafted by forming and stretching a skin over a last. A last is a three-dimensional male mold of the desired inside cavity of the finished boot, generally resembling a human foot. Typically, a skin, or pre-assembled fabric component, is heated and positioned over the last and is then stretched to conform to the contours of the last while adhering or fastening the fabric component to an insole. The skin may consist of several pieces and layers of material glued or sewn together, and may further have rigid components pre-attached to assist in shaping the skin over the last and to provide protection to a skater's foot within the boot. The insole, which forms the inside bottom of the boot, is nailed or tacked and glued to the skin to maintain the desired shape. Hand crafting boots in this manner results in a custom-fitted boot, and is often used to create custom boots for competitive athletes.
While this process can result in excellent quality boots, the process of stretching the skin over the last while securing it in its desired shape with adhesives and/or fasteners is difficult and labor intensive. For instance, the skin is originally formed from one or more substantially flat pieces of material which resist conforming to the complex contours of the last. As such, the skin often does not correspond closely to the contours of the last. This is especially true when the skin is constructed of thick or stiff materials. Moreover, leather—the generally preferred material because of its breathability, durability, and quality over other textiles—may stretch and crease after repeated use, thereby deforming from its sought after custom-fit shape, and thus eliminating some of the benefits of a hand-crafted boot.
Typical skate boots incorporate stiffeners to offer increased support to the wearer and increased protection against impacts from external objects such as hockey pucks, hockey sticks, and other skates. The stiffeners typically are attached either inside and/or outside the textile upper and are separated from the foot by padding, which provides comfort and helps reduce abrasion between the foot and boot. The stiffeners generally do not correspond to the complex contours of a foot and ankle, and thus the boot requires thick padding to occupy the volume between the stiffened boot upper and the foot and ankle. Consequently, the padding allows for movement of the foot and ankle within the boot, which results in boot slop about the foot; thus, more stiffeners may be required to provide adequate support. The boot slop may increase through regular use as the padding becomes less resilient and begins to develop memory from repeated deformation, thus providing less support to a skater's foot and ankle. As more stiffeners are integrated, the weight is undesirably increased.
An alternative boot making method results from molding a rigid outer shell and fitting a cushioned sleeve or liner within the shell. In many applications, a two-piece molded boot is hinged between an upper and lower section to allow for easier plantar flexion and dorsiflexion. The molded stiff outer shell does not typically track the contours of a skater's foot, and thus a thick layer of padding is required to occupy the volume between a skater's foot and the rigid boot outer shell. Similar to the hand-made boots described above, the cushioned liner is designed to provide comfort and is therefore deformable to offer a cushioned fit. Because the rigid boot is separated from the foot by the thick cushioned liner, the same drawbacks as described above result. However, unlike hand-made boots, molded boots are quite durable because of the chosen construction materials and are easier to manufacture than traditional hand-made boots.